


Любая из вселенных

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: Ойкаве нравится жить жизнью профессионального спортсмена: чемпионаты, выездные игры, новые города, сильнейшие сокомандники. Но иногда кажется, что чего-то не хватает. Или не кажется? Да нет, бред какой-то.





	Любая из вселенных

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - гентиан-горечавка <3

Почему будильник звонит в такую рань? Ойкава отчаянно жмурится в подушку, нашаривая ярко светящий в темноте телефон. Неужели опять шуточки Куроо? Ойкава точно натравит подписчиков инстаграма на него – некоторые из них точно могут посоревноваться с самим Ойкавой в доставучести.  
  
Какая несусветная рань! Он отключает будильник и успешно забывает про него – равно как и про месть Куроо, проваливаясь в объятия пахучих простыней. Но уснуть не удается, потому что звонок звучит еще громче, пронзительнее. Да сколько же будильников? Он раздраженно выворачивается из кокона и водит пальцами по экрану. Пять будильников с повторами? У всякой шутки есть предел, и обычно Куроо успешно ходит по грани, не переходя черту, значит… он зачем-то себе выставил?  
  
Ойкава уже собирается их деактивировать, когда замечает у шкафа напротив настенный календарь с перечеркнутыми числами и обведенной датой пятнадцатого января. Ох, черт! Вылет!  
  
Ойкава мгновенно просыпается. Сегодня они летят в Перт на чемпионат Азии. Это одна из первых игр Ойкавы в составе сборной! Сердце стучит в предвкушении. Ойкава вскакивает и спешит в душ. Все должно быть идеально! Он мечтал об этом с момента, как поступил в Тохоку и наравне с Кагеямой дебютировал в национальной юношеской сборной. Всюду, где он играет, за ним следует тень его милого кохая. Но в этот раз тренер берет Кагеяму запасным связующим для запланированной в это время товарищеской игры, а Ойкава проходит в стартовый состав для официальных матчей. Ну разве Ойкава не потрясающий, правда?.. Он хмурится, глядя в отражении на пару одиноких носков, свисающих с сушилки позади. От приоткрытой двери тянет холодом.  
  
Ожидая неведомо чего, он захлопывает ее.  
  
Разогретый рис с яйцами на вкус как пресная вода, но Ойкава тщательно пережевывает, запивая апельсиновым соком. На кухне из кухонной утвари пылью не покрывается только микроволновка и печка. Зачем вообще Ойкава покупал остальное? Не то чтобы он не умел готовить, но слишком часто ленился и брал быстрые обеды в минимаркетах.  
  
Сумка перепроверяется дважды. Волосам Ойкава уделяет внимание больше обычного, укладывая прядку к прядке. Спустя почти полчаса он любуется результатом. Пусть и некому оценить. В коридоре он снова останавливается перед зеркалом и дарит своему отражению ослепительную улыбку. На красной куртке маленькая надпись «Japan» с левой стороны. Вот так правильно. Все идет как надо.  
  
Таксист, отчаянно скрывая зевок, кланяется ему и везет по пустынной автостраде в аэропорт. Ишино-сенсей в зале ожидания заполняет документы, потягивая кофе. Ойкава здоровается и с удовольствием отмечает, что пришел первым. Только спустя минут пятнадцать появляются – ну кто бы мог подумать – Чиби-чан и Тобио-чан. Они врываются шумным ураганом, за что получают массу недовольных взглядов. Идущий следом Бокуто по-семпайски хохлится и шикает на них, но, завидев Ойкаву, тут же громогласно здоровается. Болтая с ним, Ойкава пропускает появление Кирю, близнецов и молчуна Аонэ. Ушивака и Сакуса появляются в числе последних.  
  
– Отлично, все на месте. Регистрация уже началась, – Ишино-сенсей цепко оглядывает и кивает, чтобы шли. Он высокий, сухопарый, одет в классическое черное пальто – никто не поверит, что ему уже за пятьдесят. И все же среди пятнадцати парней в ярких цветах национальной сборной Ишино-сенсей кажется заметно ниже.  
  
– А разве... – Ойкава тоже осматривает их группу. Это же не все.  
  
– Ойкава-кун?  
  
Ойкава наизусть помнит список игроков, отобранных к чемпионату, и они все здесь. Сказывается нервное напряжение. Скоро он будет дирижировать сильнейшей за последние десять лет командой на волейбольном кубке Азии.  
  
– А разве группа поддержки летит не с нами? – Ойкава заминает неловкость. Конечно же, не летит. Чемпионат начнется только через три дня. А из-за подготовки к экзаменам Такеру, семья Ойкавы прилетит только в день начала матчей.  
  
– Не волнуйся, – вредный близнец хлопает его по плечу, – австралийский фан-клуб Ойкавы Тоору уже готовит засады у кондитерских возле спорткомплекса.  
  
Остальные тихо фыркают. Ойкава вздыхает и разводит руками.  
  
– Меня-то хотя бы ждут. Но я волнуюсь об остальных! Неужели мне нельзя?  
  
***  
  
Лететь пятнадцать часов. Ойкава тут же занимает место у окна и, как только самолет набирает нужную высоту, начинает клевать носом. Сакуса поначалу против терпеть Ойкаву на своем плече, а потом смиряется, позволяя Ойкаве одним глазом смотреть сериал на планшете. Сон не идет. Несмотря на ранний подъём, расслабиться не получается. В итоге он прилетает в Перт с ощущением, что несколько дней подряд тренировал прием подач Кирю и Ушиваки поочередно.  
  
Ночной Перт отпечатывается блеском огней катеров, курсирующих по огромному заливу. Огни повторяют сверкающее звездами ночное небо. Когда-то давно оно казалось красивым, а сейчас больше напоминает о пустоте таких же огромных размеров.   
  
Теперь, кроме усталости, сверху наваливается меланхолия. Обвивает руками грудь Ойкавы, как своего давнего любовника. Он фотографирует залив для инстаграмма и приникает виском к стеклу автобуса. Совсем не так Ойкава представлял прибытие на место чемпионата.  
  
Отель, в который их заселяют, находится недалеко от спорткомплекса, где будут проходить основные матчи. Ойкава хочет поскорее в душ, но на ресепшене Сакуса требует отдельный номер, Куроо уговаривает Кетани поменяться, Яку пытается отвадить Ацуму от заигрывания с симпатичной иностранкой, но больше выступает переводчиком в японо-английском флирте. Это все грозит затянуться. Ойкава падает на пуфик и, подключившись к местному вайфаю, публикует фото с приветствием и вступает в дискуссию в комментариях.   
  
Эта беспечность выходит ему боком.  
  
Ишино-сенсей, подводя черту какому-то продолжительному спору, заявляет:  
  
– Он не против, поэтому будешь с Ойкавой.  
  
Ойкава отрывается от телефона и видит, как тренер отдает ключи Сакусе.  
  
– Идем, – тот смотрит на Ойкаву, вскидывает сумку на плечо и уходит к лифтам.  
  
– Погодите, когда это я говорил, что не против? – Он оборачивается к тренеру. Ойкава на выездных играх всегда старался занять отдельную комнату! Это было неписаным правилом.  
  
– Ойкава, – тренер потирает пальцами переносицу, – иди уже. Завтрак в семь, а в восемь забронировано время в Уорике. Отдохни.  
  
Кровать неудобная, постоянно хочется поправить сползающее с ног одеяло. Кондиционер работает тихо, но все равно действует на нервы. Ойкава откидывает одеяло и лезет в сумку за ноутбуком.  
  
На часах три ночи, глаза устали, но он не может остановиться и просматривает все подряд матчи их соперников – Таиланда. Ойкава ждет, что спящий на другом конце комнаты Сакуса проснется и хмуро пошлет его. Ойкава даже готов пошуметь, чтобы разбудить, но Сакуса сам, поворочавшись, со вздохом садится и тяжело смотрит на Ойкаву. На голове волосы еще больше всклокочены, отчего он выглядит совсем инфернально:  
  
– Какого черта, Ойкава? – он вытягивает босые ноги на пол.  
  
Ойкава пожимает плечами. Он давно уже не засиживался допоздна. Просто бессонница. Но Сакуса понимает это по-своему:  
  
– Спи, если не хочешь завалить завтрашнюю тренировку и отдать место Кагеяме.  
  
Ойкава фыркает и убирает на пол ноутбук. Еще чего! Он всегда будет на шаг впереди Тобио-чана, каким бы тот талантливым не был. С этими мыслями он касается головой подушки и проваливается в сон без сновидений.  
  
***  
  
На утренней тренировке приезжают их менеджеры и несколько репортеров с национального канала для съемки ролика подготовки к чемпионату. Ишино-сенсей тихо возмущается и просит случайно не прибить мячом мельтешащего оператора. Репортерша избирательно берет интервью у Ойкавы, Ушиваки и Куроо. Ойкава с удовольствием пускается в рассказы об игроках, чувствуя затылком их взгляды.  
  
После обеда, когда полагается отдыхать, он встречает девчонок у супермаркета, которые узнают его. Фото- и автограф-сессия затягивается, ее обрывает Сакуса, которого Ишино-сенсей отправил на поиски. Он выглядит еще более страдальчески под палящим солнцем в своих черных мешковатых безрукавке и шортах.  
  
Вернувшись в номер, Ойкава прилежно пытается поспать, но сонливость, которая мучает со вчерашнего дня, почему-то рассыпается, когда он закрывает глаза. Скребущая изнутри тревога расползается, и Ойкава спешит отвлечься на скайп-звонок домой. Целый час он жалуется на все подряд: начиная от скудной обстановки отеля, заканчивая слишком громким Мотоей (почему все либеро такие крикливые?). Мама сочувственно качает головой, а сестра советует посмотреть в зеркало. Ойкава кривится: так себе из сестры советчица.  
  
На вечерней тренировке Ишино-сенсей дает двойную нагрузку. Играют составом, который будет на матче, прогоняют прием планеров и распасовку для защитной тактики Таиланда. Они – исключительно выносливая команда, сосредоточившаяся на приеме, с капитаном, подающим одни из лучших планеров на чемпионате.  
  
Все идет замечательно, Куроо и Мотоя отлично поднимают мячи (на той стороне Бокуто и Кетани скрипят зубами), мяч в руках ощущается отлично, пасы летят идеально, словно заколдованные…  
  
– Ойкава! – тренер подзывает его пальцем, внимательно смотрит в глаза, а потом снова на площадку. – Почему ты только что не спасовал Ушиваке? Перед ним никого не было. Сакуса не единственный нападающий.  
  
Ойкава утирает со лба прилипшие волосы и смеется:  
  
– Простите, немного увлекся. Сакуса говорил, что хотел отработать съем со второй линии.  
  
Ложь легко соскальзывает с языка, Ойкава смешливо показывает два больших пальца, успешно скрывая пугающее осознание ошибки. Он даже не заметил, что почти весь сет отправлял пасы Сакусе. Что с ним такое?  
  
Следующий сет они выигрывают быстрее, но с меньшим отрывом от команды Тобио-чана, который до сих пор ревнует Чибика к тому, как тот берет быстрые пасы Ойкавы. После всех партий быстрое собрание, растяжка и душ. Уже лежа в кровати и глядя на колышущиеся под звездами верхушки пальм, Ойкава вспоминает первый сет. Замечание Ишино-сенсея не дает покоя. Если Ойкава не разберется, почему так глупо налажал, то вероятные ошибки всплывут в будущих матчах, и это будет стоить команде очков.  
  
Он вспоминает площадку, за границами прожекторов стадион на две тысячи мест, который меньше, чем через сорок восемь часов наполнится голосами болельщиков, транспарантами и растяжками на десятках языков. Ойкава замечает, что Аонэ и Осаму следят за Хинатой, сброс делать нельзя, остается Кирю по левую сторону. А потом руки сами отдают пас Сакусе позади. Тот удивлен, но пробивает совсем рядом с Яку.  
  
Черт побери, нужно было хотя бы полчаса подремать сегодня! Ойкава сворачивается на бок и закрывает глаза. Но на внутренней стороне век начинается повтор. Маячащий перед носом блок, свободное место сразу за Аонэ и Осаму – просто отдай пас Кирю – и снова помутнение, взгляд сам ищет Сакусу. Разве не естественно отдавать пасы сильнейшему игроку? А Сакуса в этом сезоне самый результативный.  
  
Ойкава снимает блокировку с телефона и начинает бездумно скролить сообщения и вызовы. Пишет “хороших снов” Яку и Бокуто, которые к этому моменту должны уже уснуть, и получает приправленные злыми эмодзи пожелания гореть в аду. Так-то лучше.  
  
В номер как раз возвращается Сакуса и, быстро переодевшись, забирается под одеяло.  
  
– Давай без ночных киношек, – устало просит он. – Ты невыносим, когда не высыпаешься.  
  
– Может мне грустно, Киеми-кун! – усмехается Ойкава, блокируя телефон.  
  
– Так заведи себе девушку, которая будет любить тебя – такого невыносимо прекрасного, – вздыхает он как само собой разумеющееся.  
  
Ойкава тихо смеется отличной шутке.  
  
– Я, между прочим, тоже хочу любить девушку.  
  
Любить, постоянно думать о ней, с нетерпение ждать звонков, смотреть вместе сериалы, обнимать за плечи, вдыхать запах волос, засыпать и просыпаться рядом, чувствовать, как сладко щемит сердце от одного звука голоса, как головокружительно уносит от взглядов и поцелуев…  
  
Глаза закрываются сами по себе, и благословенная темнота с готовностью принимает в себя.  
  
– Странный ты, Ойкава, – слышится сквозь слой сна.  
  
***  
  
Следующий день похож на предыдущий с той разницей, что Ойкава просыпается и чувствует, что задыхается. Воздух, который он вдыхает, совсем не насыщает кислородом. И дело не только в том, что январь – самый жаркий месяц в западной Австралии, и жара здесь с каждым днем все сильнее.  
  
Это чувство знакомо Ойкаве.  
  
Пустота всасывает в себя силы, оставляя с блеклыми желаниями и безвкусным привкусом жизни во рту. Когда у человека есть все – дом, семья, любимое занятие, приносящее деньги, блестящее будущее и свобода поступать, как хочется – это не работает без детали, которая соберет все в гармоничный механизм. Ойкава словно живет вхолостую.  
  
Но если выматывать себя до упада, то о пустоте можно и забыть. Пустота тогда не болит – просто нет сил ее даже чувствовать.  
  
Сегодня Ойкава в ударе. Он ныряет в игру и отдается течению матча, анализу пасов, расстановкам игроков. Ацуму скалится и наседает, накаляя игру на другой половине поля. Кровь закипает от мысли управлять сильнейшей атакующей командой на чемпионате.  
  
– Ушивака-чан, отличный пас! – Ойкава хлопает его по плечу. – Рассчитываю на тебя.  
  
Ушивака кивает, под каменной маской тенью проступают очертания восторга. Ас только сильнее, если продавливать его. Асы вообще наркоманы собственной силы. Ойкава обводит взглядом команду: Ушивака, Сакуса, Куроо, Чиби-чан, Мотоя – Ишино-сенсей тщательно отбирал всех для завтрашних игр – они дышат тяжело, лица блестят от пота, но азарт, который ощущает Ойкава, ощущают и они.  
  
– Играем на полную! – усмехается он. – Как в последний раз.  
  
– Я хочу еще и завтра сыграть! – кричит Чиби-чан. – И послезавтра! Не хочу играть в последний раз.  
  
– Эй, сыграешь, – отвечает Куроо, поправляя налокотник. – Он имеет в виду, играй так, чтобы потом сыграть с еще более сильными соперникам.  
  
– Спасибо за перевод, – благосклонно кивает Ойкава. – По местам.  
  
– Капитан вообще-то Ушивака, – замечает Мотоя, но без возражений становится в стойку.  
  
Они точно завтра победят, думает Ойкава. Здесь, на этой же площадке, они точно победят.  
  
До конца дня эта мысль держит крюком. А вечером на закате Бокуто подбивает всех пойти на пляж, и теплое как парное молоко море вымывает сомнения, позволяя забыться и взять всё от момента.  
  
***  
  
Ойкава выходит на подачу. Идет третий сет, счет «23:20» в пользу Японии, они взяли предыдущие два. Трибуны беснуются, заходясь красно-белыми волнами за спиной и по сторонам. Где-то там в выкриках его имени тонут голоса его родителей, ругательства сестры и племянника. Если повезет, то через два эйса Ойкава закончит игру.  
  
Он сосредотачивается на сетке, на игроках в темно-синей форме по ту сторону площадки. Краем глаза замечает, что Куроо и Хината на первой линии прикрывают затылки и только Сакуса не боится получить шальной удар.  
  
Судья дает свисток для подачи.  
  
Четверка на красной майке Сакусы застилает взор. Доверяй своему асу, Ойкава.  
  
Что-то идет не так. Мяч чуть ниже, чем обычно. Он шаркает край сетки, и таиландский либеро у самой линии успевает отбить. Сила отдачи перебрасывает мяч на их сторону, Кирю принимает и перекидывает Ойкаве. А Ойкава даже не успевает отойти от шока, на обдумывание не остается драгоценных секунд, он просто отдает пас четвертому номеру – асу.  
  
Трибуны заходятся новыми криками, барабаны выбивают быструю дробь – в такт сердцу Ойкавы. Еще одна подача и матч-поинт. Он выдыхает и смотрит на Сакусу, словно впервые видит.  
  
Волосы собраны на затылке в маленький хвост, на подбородке собирается капля, под рукавом выступает синий анестезирующий тейп. Сакуса оборачивается и поднимает кулак в его сторону:  
  
– Не подведи, – даже не просит, а констатирует.  
  
Ойкава сглатывает и стучит кулаком о кулак.   
  
Ушивака кивает, Хината сейчас сорвет горло, желая хорошей подачи, а Куроо нахально толкает мяч в грудь. Ойкава рассеянно обхватывает его и отвечает всем сияющей улыбкой.  
  
Что за чертовщина?  
  
Ойкава никогда в жизни не был так напуган. Страх, который он заталкивал волейболом, обнажается в самый неподходящий момент. «Доверься асу, – повторяет он про себя, – доверься асу». Отходит на восемь шагов от линии, ждет свистка, подбрасывает мяч, разбегается.  
  
Доверься четвертому номеру.  
  
На него набрасываются с криками, душат в объятиях, а Ойкава стоит оглушенный и смотрит на все словно через толщу воды. Это их первая победа на чемпионате, первая официальная победа Ойкавы в составе сборной Японии. Он пытается улыбнуться, пытается найти радостный отклик в душе, но наталкивается на глухую стену. Даже Ушивака улыбается, обнимаясь с Куроо. Черт его побери, да даже Сакуса выглядит довольным. По крайней мере, уголки его губ приподняты, и на щеках намечаются крохотные ямочки, из-за которых кажется, будто он старательно не хочет быть уличенным в радости. Остальная команда нагоняет их, и Сакусу утягивают в коллективные объятия.  
  
Ойкава провожает его спину взглядом, а затем поднимает глаза к слепящим прожекторам. Совсем не так он представлял это. Чего-то не хватает. Со вздохом Ойкава идет на построение.  
  
***  
  
Ойкава перед сном снова просматривает видеозаписи игр новых соперников. Завтра новый матч, и надо подготовиться. Сакуса хмуро качает головой и предлагает Ойкаве отправиться досматривать в коридор. Ойкава умом понимает, что ему, в самом деле, стоит больше спать, чтобы не допускать глупых ошибок на игре, но выключать свет он боится. С выключенным светом Ойкава остается один на один с собой. Поэтому, забираясь под одеяло, он утаскивает с собой волейбольный мяч и крепко прижимает к животу.  
  
Он совсем один. В огромном мире с миллиардами людей и триллиардами звезд во Вселенной, здесь, в этой темноте под прохладными простынями, он ощущает себя ничтожно-малой песчинкой, которую носит по ветру по пустыне. Пустота пожирает. Если душа умеет кровоточить, то этот холод в груди – ее сползающие по краям струпья. Как с этим жить дальше?  
  
– Ш-ш-ш-ш, – тихо шепчет голос на ухо. Ойкаву укутывает теплом горячего тела, обнимающего со спины. – Я тут, я рядом. Это просто плохой сон. Успокойся, все закончилось.  
  
Ойкава теперь уже захлебывается всхлипами.  
  
– Ива-чан… – он почти не видит в этой кромешной темноте их номера, но голос, тепло и запах Ива-чана невозможно спутать. Ойкава падает в эти ощущения, оборачивается, ловит ладонями его лицо, жадно проводит губами по щекам, носы, лбу, обмазывая слезами, зато убеждаясь, что кошмар закончился.  
  
– Мне снился мир, в котором тебя не существовало, – говорит он, шмыгая носом.  
  
Ива-чан, кладет подбородок на макушку Ойкавы, притягивает к себе и тяжело вздыхает.  
  
– Ты не умер, я просто не знал о том, что ты есть такой… такой невероятный, – он жмется щекой к груди.  
  
– Прости.  
  
Ойкава не знает, за что извиняется Ива-чан. Может за то, что лучше бы умер. А может, за то, что не смог спасти того Ойкаву, которому никогда не узнать о человеке по имени Иваизуми Хаджиме.  
  
– Ты тоже прости. Не знаю, что нашло. Наверное, переволновался, – Ойкава вытирает ладонями слезы, чтобы на следующий день не проснуться с мешками.  
  
– Ничего, я тоже нервничал, – тихо смеется Ива-чан. – Давай спать. Матчи только начались. Силы еще пригодятся.  
  
– Для тебя я всегда найду немножко лишних.  
  
– Ойкава, угомонись.  
  
Они еще какое-то время препираются, пока дрожь не проходит. Ойкаву смаривает в сон.   
  
На этот раз ему приснится Иваизуми. Он будет гоняться в костюме Харли Квин за пиратами, которые украли Ойкаву, и ему даже удастся спасти. Но это будет другой сон.  
  
Хорошо, что они всегда селятся в номере вдвоем. Никто не может увидеть, как Ойкаву развозит от кошмара – пусть и слишком реалистичного. Он просто потеряет доверие в чужих и в собственных глазах. А пока качаются пальмы за окном отеля в Перте, можно шептать тому Ойкаве, что Ива-чан существует: нужно просто верить, что есть место, в котором всегда ждут, и что обязательно найдется человек, похожий на Ива-чана.  
  
Пока качаются пальмы за окном отеля, пока скомканная майка с четвертым номером валяется в груде одежды рядом с ноутбуком Ойкавы, все будет хорошо в любой из возможных вселенных.


End file.
